Rules
Just like the Eurovision Song Contest, Eurasia Grand Prix follows a couple of rules that you have to respect to keep things fair and fun for everyone! Songs * Your song must have been released after the 1st January 2010. * International hits or songs considered too famous aren’t allowed (too famous = charted high in multiple countries). * Songs from the Eurovision Song Contest (junior/senior), from national finals or from previous editions of Eurasia Grand Prix aren’t allowed either. * Your song should preferably be a studio version (live versions are allowed if studio versions aren’t available). * You are free to organize a national selection of your own to select your song, however make sure that you don’t exceed a number of 5 songs. Songs that aren’t selected will of course be available for you to select in the next editions. We will put the link in the current edition page to make sure everyone could see it and vote. * If your song title is in another alphabet than the latin one, please provide an equivalence to make sure everyone can read it. Artist(s) * Artist(s) must be related to the country you are playing for (citizenship, multiple citizenships, living/lived in the country, close relatives in the country…). In case of a duo or a band, only one of the artists must respect this rule. * Artist(s) shouldn’t be international superstar(s). * Artist(s) must be aged of at least 16 years old by the time the song was released. Voting * The voting style is the same as in the Eurovision Song Contest (1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-10-12 points awarded to your favourite songs) and you can’t vote for your own entry. * Your votes must be sent within the voting period. * In case of a tie, the country that got the highest number of people voting for it wins. If it’s the same number, we will then look for the country that got the most 12s, 10s, 8s etc… * If you don’t vote, you will receive a penalty of minus 15% of your final score (for example, if you get 100 points, you will receive minus 15 points). Not voting will also lead to the loss of your reserved country, however you may still play in Eurasia Grand Prix. * Voting reminders will be sent to players who are still expected to vote. Other things * Every edition, we will select a country from another region than Europe and Asia, this country will be playable for this edition ONLY, you won't be able to keep this country. * After the end of the edition, all players keep their country automatically. However, you can always switch countries if you want to. * The maximum of players per edition is fixed to 35. * There won’t be any kind of semi-final system to prevent players from “conforming” to the general taste of the contest just to qualify and allow them to take risks songwise. * The next edition is hosted in the reigning country (or a borrowing country from the winning country). The player must provide us his/her wishes regarding the city, the hosts, the venue and the slogan. You are also welcome to make suggestions about the rules if something sounds odd or isn’t clear enough! __FORCETOC__